Reminescences
by Blackfly20
Summary: Recueil de petits one-shot sur le couple James / Lily...
1. Ce que nous étions

**Réminiscences**

**Ceci sera donc un recueil de one-shot, qui comporteront chacun moins de 1000 mots. Ils ne sont pas tous en relation les uns avec les autres et portent pour l'instant sur le couple James/ Lily qui m'inspire beaucoup. **

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Ce que nous étions**

Un garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés versait des ingrédients dans son chaudron sans y prêter attention, trop occupé à regarder la jeune fille devant lui qui était, elle, absorbée par sa préparation. Mais c'était sans compter le professeur qui passa plusieurs fois près de l'élève visiblement distrait. Lorsque le chaudron se mit dangereusement à frémir, le professeur se décida à intervenir :

- Mr Potter, faites un peu attention à ce que vous faites. Prenez donc exemple sur miss Evans qui, j'en suis sûr, va encore une fois réaliser une potion parfaite.

La jeune fille se retourna en rougissant.

- Justement professeur, pourrais-je lui demander un peu d'aide car j'avoue que cette potion est un peu difficile.

- Mais bien sûr ! Miss Evans, pouvez-vous venir en aide à votre camarade ?

La dénommée Miss Evans, légèrement irritée par le comportement désinvolte de James Potter, n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'accepter et le rejoignit, après s'être assurée que sa propre potion ne craignait rien.

- A quoi est-ce que tu joue encore Potter ?

- Moi ? Rien, répondit-il innocemment. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette potion est dure et que tu es la meilleure, Lily.

La jeune fille, agacée, se mit au travail pour réparer les erreurs du jeune homme. Quand elle eut terminée, elle retourna rapidement à son chaudron, sans entendre les remerciements de celui qu'elle avait aidé. Celui-ci se pencha vers un garçon brun qui était à côté de lui.

- Tu sais Patmol, je crois qu'elle m'adore.

- Et moi, il me semble qu'elle te déteste, Cornedrue.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que c'est très court mais c'est fait exprès. Les autres devraient être un peu plus longs. **

**Sinon je fais appel à vous : si vous voulez voir un moment spécial abordé, dites-moi. Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit un James/Lily mais il faudra me préciser le couple. Et puis si vous avez une idée du titre sur le modèle 'Ce que…' Je verrais ce que je peux faire avec tout ça, promis !**

**Biz**


	2. Ce que tu portais

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

**Ce que tu portais**

Le Poudlard Express arrivait doucement en gare de King's Cross. En effet, nous étions en été et donc à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il était temps pour les jeunes sorciers de prendre deux mois de vacances bien mérité, surtout après les examens de fin d'année… Enfin pas pour tout le monde… Certains étudiants n'avaient pas fourni d'efforts particuliers, même si ils ont malgré tout réussi à décrocher d'excellents résultats. Parmi eux, on retrouvait bien entendu James Potter et Sirius Black, qui n'avaient en aucun cas changés leurs habitudes. Les deux autres membres de leur groupe, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow, avaient préféré travailler en vue de ces examens, l'un car travailler était naturel pour lui, l'autre parce qu'il en était malheureusement obligé pour rester à un niveau suffisant.

Mais oublions les examens… Deux mois de pur bonheur se présentaient devant eux et ils comptaient bien en profiter. Sirius Black avait déjà élaboré tous les plans possibles pour passer le maximum de son temps hors de chez lui et surtout loin de sa famille qu'il avait en horreur. Remus, lui, avait pour projet de lire tous les livres dont il avait dressé la liste pendant l'année scolaire mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de parcourir. Peter, quant à lui, essayait d'imaginer quelle destination improbable serait la sienne, au bon vouloir de ses parents. Enfin, James avait décidé de mener l'enquête pour savoir où vivait la fille qui faisait battre son cœur depuis le début de l'année. Bien sûr, cela se ferait avec l'aide de Sirius.

Forts de leurs projets pour ces quelques semaines à venir, ils sortirent tous les quatre de leur wagon pour rejoindre le quai où les parents d'élèves attendaient leur progéniture. Sirius trainait comme à son habitude. De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait puisque sa maison était à moins de deux kilomètres de la gare. Désormais, ses parents les estimaient, lui et son frère cadet, assez grands pour rentrer seuls. Mais il s'arrêta tout de même un instant pour saluer les parents de James qui avaient toujours été très généreux avec lui.

Cependant, le dit James ne semblait aucunement se soucier de retrouver ses parents, bien trop occupé à observer une jeune fille rousse qui allait à la rencontre de ses parents avec joie. A juger par leurs accoutrements, on ne pouvait douter que c'était des moldus. La jeune fille, elle aussi, avait revêtue une tenue moldue, une robe en l'occurrence. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui captivait James, puisqu'il était déjà habitué aux robes, bien que plutôt de tendance sorcière. De même, quasiment tous les sorciers portaient des vêtements moldus pour se fondre plus facilement dans la masse, mais c'était souvent difficile étant donné les tenues extravagantes qu'ils choisissaient. Non, ce qui le fascinait le plus, c'était l'aisance et l'élégance de Lily Evans. Elle portait avec grâce une petite robe verte, agrémentée de quelques petites fleurs, qui convenait bien à la chaleur ambiante. Il ne pouvait se détacher de ce spectacle, tombant une fois de plus de plus sous le charme de la jeune Evans. Ce fut donc, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sirius qui dut le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Allez Cornedrue, il faut bouger maintenant. J'crois que tes parents commencent à se languir de toi…

- Tu as vu….

- Evans? Oui.

- Elle porte…

- Une robe, je sais!

- … moldue.

- Oui. En même temps, c'est plus pratique pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- C'est juste que ça lui va super bien…

- Bon maintenant que ton Evans a disparu, on peut aller retrouver tes parents? Fit finalement Sirius après que la famille Evans ait quitté le quai.

- Ouais…

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est un peu plus long cette fois. Mais de toute façon, je ne pense en aucun cas dépasser les 100 mots.**

**Sinon je réitère mon appel: si vous voulez voir un moment spécial abordé, dites-moi. Ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit un James/Lily mais il faudra me préciser le couple. Et puis si vous avez une idée du titre sur le modèle 'Ce que…' Je verrais ce que je peux faire avec tout ça, promis ! Enfin il faudra attendre un peu parce que pour le moment, c'est les partiels… **

**Puky : j'avais déjà dans mes projets d'écrire l'annonce de la grossesse de Lily. Pour James animagus, merci de m'y avoir fait penser (comment ai-je pu oublier ça?). Enfin pour ta première proposition, j'avoue ne pas avoir compris. Merci quand même pour ta review, ainsi qu'à Kritari et Silvermirror.**

**Biz**

**A la prochaine.**


	3. Ce que tu as dit

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic et Je ne gagne pas d'argent.

**Ce que tu as dit**

- James, c'est ta dernière année et donc ta dernière chance de séduire Lily…

- Je sais Patmol !

- Tu as un plan ?

- Non. Les plans, ça ne marchent jamais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

- Sortir avec…

- Comment ?

- Tu verras.

Il était de notoriété publique, enfin tout du moins à Poudlard, que James Potter était fol amoureux de Lily Evans… mais aussi que Lily détestait cordialement James. En fait, elle avait en horreur son habitude de lui demander de sortir avec lui à chacune de leur rencontre ainsi que sa légendaire arrogance. Mais cela, c'était pendant les quatrième, cinquième et sixième années. Les jeunes gens étaient maintenant en 7ème année et avaient tous deux grandis. James avait pu voir la terrible réalité du danger de l'extérieur en perdant plusieurs membres de sa famille, assassinés par des Mangemorts. Ces drames avaient achevé de le faire murir et James ne considérait désormais plus comme le gamin écervelé qu'il avait été jusqu'à alors. Plus que lucide sur la situation catastrophique du monde sorcier, il se rendait compte de la fragilité de la vie et avait envie de vivre la sienne intensément tant qu'il le pouvait et dès maintenant. Et cela passait par Lily Evans, la fille, non, la femme qui avait volé son cœur. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et voulait lui faire savoir, ne craignant pas un énième refus. Il était décidé à aller la voir et tenter sa chance une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois. Sinon…

- Lily, je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille était installée à une table avec ses amis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et fut surprise de l'intervention de James Potter. Elle s'apprêta à le rembarrer comme toujours quand elle vit la mine grave du jeune homme, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Bien sûr elle avait remarqué qu'il prenait au sérieux son nouveau rôle de préfet-en-chef, alors qu'elle pensait que ce serait un désastre et avait commencé à s'inquiéter de l'état mental de Dumbledore. Elle se demandait donc ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si important à lu dire, cette fois-ci. Elle le suivit jusqu'à un coin assez isolé de la salle, où personne ne pouvait les entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je voudrais te demander une dernière fois de sortir avec moi…

Lily fit mine de partir, exaspérée par James et sa rengaine habituelle, alors le croyait changer.

- Non attends ! Je n'ai pas fini. Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un véritable crétin avec toi…

- Tu as une révélation ? Je suis épatée…

James esquissa un léger sourire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que je n'insisterai pas autant si ça ne tenait pas tellement à cœur. Je ne t'ai jamais menti sur les sentiments que je ressens pour toi. Et contrairement à ce que tu as pu croire, je n'ai jamais considéré ça comme un jeu. Chacun de tes refus m'a chaque fois fait un peu plus mal et j'ai toujours tenu le coup car je me disais que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est fini : j'en ai marre. Ces derniers temps, j'ai perdu pas mal de proches et je crois que c'est encore l'espoir de pouvoir être avec toi qui m'a fait tenir le coup. Mais je dois passer à autre chose si tu refuses aujourd'hui parce que ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est réel et que ça fait mal. Je ne veux plus avoir mal.

Lily était plus que troublée par le discours de James.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre James… Enfin Potter.

- Je ne te demande pas de réponse immédiate, prends tout ton temps pour réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te presser.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers son dortoir, laissant une Lily stupéfaite.

A suivre...

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**

**La prochaine histoire sera la suite de celle-ci, et je pense que vous savez de quoi il sera question...**

**Merci à Kritari, Silvermirror et Puky pour leurs commentaires**

**Biz**

**A la prochaine**


	4. Ce qu'on a fait

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic et Je ne gagne pas d'argent.

**Ce qu'on a fait**

- James, ne tourne pas la tête, fit Sirius alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Il y a Lily qui te regarde bizarrement… Encore, poursuivit-il devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Tu veux dire que ça ne fais rien ? L'année dernière, tu aurais explosé de joie si je te l'avais dit. Là, ça fait une semaine que je te le répète et tu ne réagis même pas.

- J'ai changé…

- Et tu sais aussi pourquoi elle te fixe, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est possible…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas.

Sirius jeta un regard surpris à James car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son ami de lui cacher quelque chose.

- OK mon vieux, fais ce que tu veux. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

- Je sais, merci.

Sur ces mots, Sirius quitta la table des Gryffondors pour rejoindre sa tour, n'omettant pas de jeter un petit clin d'œil à sa nouvelle conquête de Poufsouffle. James resta donc seul à la table puisque Peter et Remus était eux aussi déjà parti… Enfin pas tout à fait seul car à quelques mètres de lui se tenait Lily Evans, son homologue préfète-en-chef et notoirement la fille avec laquelle il rêvait de sortir. Il avait fait le premier pas et attendait maintenant qu'elle fasse le deuxième. Et 'était pour aujourd'hui, il le savait ou plutôt il le sentait. Et son instinct ne le trompa pas, la jeune fille quitta à son tour la table et s'approcha de lui.

- On peut parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Pas ici.

Il la suivit donc alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre un couloir tout proche où ils étaient assurés de ne rencontrer personne. Elle se mit face à lui.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit.

- Oui, et…

- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. C'est mon tour.

James hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il avait compris.

- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour les membres de ta famille. Je suis complètement déconnecté de ce monde quand je rentre chez moi, l'été. Moi aussi la progression de ce mage noir m'inquiète, surtout à cause de ma famille. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça puisse prendre tant d'ampleur. Je suis aussi désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour te répondre mais je sais que tu peux comprendre, tout du moins je l'espère, que ce n'est pas une décision que je vais prendre à la légère. Quelque soit ma réponse, j'ai l'impression que cela va changer beaucoup de chose. Je… Je ne pensai pas qu'on pourrait en arriver là. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit il y a trois ans qu'on pourrait avoir une discussion civilisée, je l'aurai pris pour un fou…

James esquissa un léger sourire et Lily reprit :

- Mais rien n'est impossible, la preuve en est que tu à l'air d'avoir grandi, tout comme Sirius… Excuse-moi si je te semble confuse. C'est la première fois que je fais ça. Je ne suis ce genre de filles qui aiment papillonner autour des plus beaux garçons, des plus riches ou des plus célèbres…

- C'est ce qui fait ton charme.

Lily lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Je me tais, j'ai compris…

Ce fut au tour de Lily de laisser échapper un léger sourire. Elle se rapproché légèrement de lui et leva la tête, puisqu'il était malheureusement bien plus grand que lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il semblait de plus en plus troublé.

- Ça va James ?

- Ouais, ouais… C'est juste que… Rassure-moi… Je ne rêve pas là ?

- Non ce n'est pas un rêve.

- Ce n'est pas non plus une blague de Sirius ou de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Non.

- Rien ne t'a semblé suspect aujourd'hui ? Tu n'as mangé quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Je ne crois pas…

- Pas de Polynectar ?

- Non plus. Tu ne veux pas de Veritaserum pour vérifier pendant que tu y es ?

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans un rêve… le plus beau de tous d'ailleurs !

- James…

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi !

Et d'autorité, elle s'empara de ses lèvres, provoquant une fois de plus la surprise de James. Il mit quelques instants à analyser la situation, avant de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Après ce temps de réaction, il répondit ardemment au baiser et enlaça la jeune fille comme il avait toujours désiré faire. Ils finirent tout de même par se séparer mais restèrent tout même enlacer, tout proche l'un de l'autre.

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie… Tu es sûr que je ne rêve pas ?

- Non mais si tu me le demandes encore une fois, ce ne sera plus un rêve mais un cauchemar que tu vas vivre.

James et sourit et se pencha sur elle pour de nouveau l'embrasser, sans se douter que deux personnes les observaient depuis le bout du couloir.

- Je te l'avais bien dit qu'il y avait un truc louche entre eux, Lunard.

- Ok maintenant je te crois, Patmol. On va peut-être les laisser en paix nos amoureux maintenant, non ?

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**

**Merci à Kritari, Silvermirror, Puky et Bella Black 2b pour leurs commentaires.**

**Biz**

**A la prochaine**


	5. Ce que je sais

**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic et je ne gagne pas d'argent.

**Ce que je sais**

« Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance de naître dans une famille comme la mienne.

Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un ange.

Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un véritable crétin avec toi.

Je sais qu'à certains moments, tu as dû me détesté à mort.

Je sais que tu m'as détesté pendant longtemps pour mes actions puériles.

Je sais que tu veux toujours voir dans les gens le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

Je sais que tu as souffert à de nombreuses reprises.

Je sais que tu as été très touché par la trahison de Rogue.

Je sais que je n'utiliserai jamais la magie noire.

Je sais que je vais me battre pour faire dégager ce Lord Noir.

Je sais que parfois tu trouve difficile de me faire confiance.

Je sais que souvent je me demande comment j'ai fait pour que tu daignes enfin me parler

Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de chance de tomber sur une personne aussi fabuleuse que toi.

Je sais que je ne veux plus jamais te quitter car je n'y résisterai pas.

Je sais que si je le pouvais, je placerai mon cœur entre tes mains car c'est sa place.

Je sais qu'un jour nous aurons des enfants géniaux car tu seras leur mère.

Je sais que je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde si tu acceptes ce que je vais te demander

Je sais que ce sera la chose la meilleure que j'aurai fait de ma vie.

Je sais que j'ai réfléchi à ça depuis longtemps et maintenant je suis sûr.

Oui je suis sûr : Lily, veut tu m'épouser ?

- James, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Tu n'as qu'un mot à prononcer.

- Alors, ce sera… oui ! »

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
**

**Merci à Kritari, Silvermirror, Bella Black 2b **** et Puky pour vos commentaires**

**Biz**

**A la prochaine**


	6. Ce que j'aime chez toi

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède absolument aucun personnage de cette fic. Je ne gagne pas d'argent pour cette histoire.

* * *

**Ce que j'aime chez toi**

- Allez James, tu avais promis!

- Quand est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? fit James, innocemment

- Mardi soir, avant que nous...

- Ah oui! La coupa James. Quand tu as essayé de me faire du chantage.

- Oui et j'ai gagné puisque tu m'avais dit que tu m'accompagnerais.

- Profitez comme ça de moi en utilisant mes faiblesses.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne résistes pas à mon corps.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi fourbe et vaniteuse

- Que veux-tu... Ça doit être mon côté serpentard qui ressort.

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet aspect de ta personnalité

- Lequel aimes-tu alors?

- J'adore quand tu joues les lionnes, prête à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis quand je pars en mission...

- J'aime aussi te voir te plonger dans des énigmes avec une telle curiosité et surtout cet entêtement que tu as à vouloir les résoudre.

- Mais encore...

- J'aime beaucoup ces petits regards coquins que tu me lances parfois quand tu penses que je ne te vois pas, répondit James en souriant, fier de sa révélation.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Protesta mollement Lily en rougissant.

- Désolé ma vieille. Tu croyais peut-être que je ne voyais pas faire mais si...

- N'importe quoi! En plus, je ne suis pas vieille! Répliqua-t-elle en adoptant une mine boudeuse, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'hilarité de James.

- Tu l'es plus que moi je te signale.

- Tu parles... Pour deux mois de différence...

- Presque trois.

- Je croyais que tu n'allais me dire que des choses gentilles mais c'est raté.

- Je n'ai pas terminé. J'aime tout chez toi, tes qualités comme tes défauts, ta force comme tes faiblesses, et tu le sais.

Il se rapprocha alors doucement d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent.

- Je suis fou de toi, pour toujours et à jamais murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Ce fut Lily qui mit fin au baiser, sans pour autant bouger puisque James la tenait maintenant fermement contre lui, pour prendre à son tour la parole:

- Une chose que j'aime chez toi: la façon dont tu m'as rendu irrémédiablement folle de toi au point que l'idée de te quitter me paraît être la fin du monde.

- Je sais, je provoque souvent ce sentiment chez les filles... mais il n'y a que toi qui comptes chérie! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air menaçant que prenait la jeune femme.

- Une chose que je déteste: le talent que tu as pour détourner les conversations en ta faveur. Mais je ne me laisserai pas avoir, alors revenons à nos hippogriffes. Tu m'avais promis que tu m'accompagnerais faire les boutiques et tu viendra! C'est un ordre!

- Oui m'dame! J'avais oublié que j'adorais aussi ton caractère autoritaire.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

**Désolé pour l'attente. J'étais un peu débordé en ce moment.**

**Merci à Silvermirror Lily, Bec-de-Lily et Bella Black 2b pour vos commentaires.**

**Biz**

**A la prochaine**


End file.
